


Texting Ghost

by oreob1tch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Ghosts, M/M, Sexting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreob1tch/pseuds/oreob1tch
Summary: A ghost possesses Dean's phone and sends nudes to Sam. Smut happens.





	

"You're kidding, right?" Sam rolls his eyes and Dean laughs.

"You think? I mean, it could be serious."

" _Dean."_ Sam whines. "A  _ghost. Possessing people's phones._ That sounds like bullshit to me. What is this? A case for ghostfacers? I'm telling you, it's just a joke."

Dean chuckles. He gotta admit, Sam's probably right. It does sound like a joke, but they have few days off and this sounds fun and he needs to take his mind off hell and hellhounds and few more months he has left. He want to spend some days with Sam only, doesn't want to salt and burn anything.

He wants go there, to that city, joke about  _Texting ghost_ and drink a lot of beer and make out with a hot chick because he will never be able to make out with that one person he wants to make out with.

"Is it gonna hurt us to check it out? Just to make sure no one's gonna get hurt? We don't have to take it as a job, Samuel."

"It's  _Sam."_ Sam snaps and shakes his head. "Fine. Okay. Just to make sure no one will get hurt."

Dean smiles. He got what he wanted. They will find nice hotel in the town and spend few days together and it will be awesome, he will make sure it will be.

**

Once they get there, something feels strange. Sam's tense and Dean feels it too. It's nothing like they ever felt before. It's not bad though. It's just weird. No demons. No ghosts. Just weird.

Everyone around them seems to be so happy and that what makes Dean wonder what the hell is wrong with this town. Two days ago, people were freaking out because of a ghost who likes to possess people's phones. Now everything's fine? How?

"You feel it too?" Sam whispers as people wave at them. He waves back with a fake smile. "Something's off."

Dean nods. But as long as it's not anything bad, he's not gonna try to find out what exactly is wrong. People deserve to be happy once in a while. He deserves to be happy. Sam does too. And if this weird town will make them feel happy for at least a while... he sees nothing wrong with that.

"You were right." Sam says after a while. "We gotta check this out."

"What?" Dean looks at him in disbelief. "People are okay. Happy. That's great. Maybe it was that friendly ghost... Carlos?"

"Casper." Sam corrects him. "No. I doubt it. Ghosts are not nice. Not friendly. You should know that Dean."

"Wait." Dean grabs Sam's forearm. "Let's take a break when we're here. We deserve it, bro.And if something bad happens, we'll solve it, alright? But now I just want a nice bed and sleep."

Sam sighs. He doesn't like the idea of doing nothing when something bad could be happening. But Dean's right. He needs a break. They both do.

"Alright." he nods and Dean giggles. Sam's heart melts a little. He needs to enjoy every moment possible while he still can. While Dean's still alive. 

They find a nice hotel in the centre of the town. Sam thinks it's too expensive but Dean insists.

"Two queens or one king?" the receptionists asks and looks at Sam before winking at Dean. Great. Another chick who's trying to get Dean in her pants.

Dean frowns in confusion and Sam sighs, walking aside to read something on the wall about the history of the town and the hotel itself.

The receptionist sighs. "So... One king? For you and your boyfriend?"

Dean blinks. Once. Twice. "What? He's not my-"

The girl chuckles. "Whatever you say. Two queens then?"

Dean nods and pay for the room. They walk up the stairs And when they unlock the door, Dean gasps. He hasn't slept in such a nice room for years."See this Sammy? That's what you call a luxury."

"That's what I call overpriced standart." Sam snickers. "I'm gonna take a shower."

Dean nods and unpack his things. They're staying for three nights. 

As soon as he hears the water running, he jumps on the bed and grabs hisphone, quickly typing a message to a girl he met three weeks ago. She's nice. She's hot. She likes to send nudes. Dean has a wanking material.

They exchange few messages before he asks her for a photo. Once he presses 'send', the phone dies. Dean blames the low battery, so he just plugs the charger in and turns the phone on again. 

There is a message. From her. She really does have a gorgeous body. He saves the photo and asks for more.

'It's your turn' she replies and Dean bites his lip. Sam can come out any time now. Should he wait? 

No.

He takes off his jeans and pulls down his underwear. He's hard -of course he is, why would he send a photo of his dick if he wasn't. He tries to find the right angle and then snaps the picture. Without thinking twice he sends it. 

He dresses up again, his hard on pressing against his zipper.

Sam comes out of the bathroom and Dean shoots him a toothy grin. Sam shakes his head and grabs his phone. His eyes almost fall out.

"Dean..?! What the fuck."

Dean looks up in confusion. "Hm?"

"Please... Tell me this is not..."  Sam shows him his phone and Dean's blood freezes in his veins.

"It is, isn't it." Sam deletes the photo right away and Dean sits there, face flushed. He is so sure he sent the picture just to her.

"You do realize you're probably sending pictures of your dick to some fifty year old guy right?"

"I know I'm not." Dean argues. "She sends nudes too."

"Oh god." sam facepalms himself and sighs. "Why are you doing this."

Seriously though, if Dean just said a word, Sam would blow him off or anything. He knows it's wrong. They're brothers blah blah blah. But Dean has two months left, Sam loves him and this would be the least fucked up thing they did.

Dean leaves to the bathroom and Sam knows he's jerking off but he tries not to think about it. Which is harder than he'd expected.

He lies in his bed, his own hand around his own dick, eyes half closed. He's not thinking about Dean doing the same. Or doing it to Sam. 

***

Later that night, Sam's fast asleep and Dean is still texting that chick. They moved on from sending nudes to dirty talk and Dean would be lying if he said he didn't like it. Dean has a weak spot for dirty talk.

She's still kind of newbie to that and Dean's okay with that. He has enough experience for both of them.

He writes one especially long message and sends it, closing his eyes. He's tired and Sam's soft snores coming out from the other side of the room makes him even more sleepy.

Sam's phone buzzes but Dean ignores it. It's probably Bobby. Or Sammy's own chick. 

Soon he's asleep and has no dreams.

Whis is not Sam's case. Sam's dreams are full of Dean. Naked Dean, half naked Dean, Dean on his knees, Dean with his ass up. Wild.

The morning's even worse. Dean's still sleeping so he stays in his bed little longer, staring at the ceiling. Then he takes his phone and unlocks it. A text message.

From Dean? 

Sam's genuinely scared to open it. What will it be this time? Another dick pic? Sam can't get it out of his mind. He's seen Dean naked before but not like this.

He opens it anyway. And his heart stops. He knows it wasn't meant for him but his body reacts anyway.

' _And what would you want me to do to you? Kiss you? Where? Lips? Neck? Chest? Want me to play with you or take you rough? Do you want me to kiss you everywhere, all lips and tongue, or do you want me to bite? Should I soothe you with my tongue or bite and mark you everywhere? Spread your legs as I go down on you and kiss your inner thighs, caressing your skin? Or take you rough? Really rough? Biting and nothing gentle? You wouldn't get anything else than my fingers.'_

Sam bites his lip and looks over at Dean. He's not imagining Dean doing that to him. Doing all of that to him.

No. He's not.

***

He pretends it didn't happen. When Dean asks who texted him in the middle of a night, he lies. Jo. She texted him.

He keeps pretending that everything's fine for the rest of the day.

Till he gets another text message.

'I want you. All the time. Every damn day. I want to feel your body pressed against me. Wanna feel your weigth on top of me. Wanna tangle my fingers into your hair, wanna scratch your back, wanna feel your hips moving against mine. Want your body rocking with mine. Wanna make your breath speed up. Wanna hear you whine. Moan my name. Wanna touch you everywhere.'

Sam feels his cock harden and he groans.

"Dean! Stop sending me these!"

Dean looks up and blinks. "Dude! I don't even have my phone! It's on the bed!"

Sam sighs. "Is it true?"

"What is?"

"What the text says."

"I don't know what it says, Sammy. I didn't write it."

Sam swallows hard and reads it out loud. His face's red and his heart is beating incredibly fast.

"It is true." Dean whispers. Fuck pretending. He's done with lying. "I want you."

They're kissing in no time. And Dean tries to be gentle but Sam's done with that.

He wants Dean. He wants it rough. Hard. He needs it.

He pulls down Dean's pants and boxers, taking his dick  in his hand. Dean groans.

"I'm not gonna let you fuck me tonight." Sam whispers. "But when I do, I want you to fuck me as hard as you can."

Dean whines as Sam starts to jerk him off. "Do us both." he suggests and Sam smiles, kissing him. He takes a hold of both of their shafts, stroking them and Dean's a mess. Feeling his brother like this..he gets off on that.

"Sammy!" Dean groans, pressing closer to Sam and scratching his back until it hurts.

***

"See? I told you. The ghost is nice. Like Carlos."

Casper." Sam rolls his eyes, smiling as Dean presses kiss to his lips.


End file.
